Telescoping pipe couplings for joining two sections of pipe are well known. Telescoping pipe couplings are used to join together two separate pipe sections, either during the initial construction of a piping system or in the maintenance of an existing piping system. Telescoping pipe couplings are most commonly used in the repair of PVC and other plastic pipes.
Telescoping pipe couplings are made with (i) an elongated, hollow body having a smooth bore and (ii) an interior tube slidably disposed in telescoping fashion within the smooth bore. The interior surface of the body is typically lubricated to facilitate axial movement.
One or more O-rings or other suitable gaskets are disposed around the circumference of the interior tube to seal the interior tube to the interior surface of the body, while allowing axial movement of the interior tube back and forth within the body.
During installation, each pipe section is attached to one of the two open ends of the telescoping pipe coupling with adhesives or by welding techniques. Thus, the attachment of the pipe sections to the telescoping pipe coupling requires considerable time and effort. This is especially a problem when a telescoping pipe coupling is used to repair a leaking or damaged pipe system and time is of the essence.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved telescoping pipe coupling which avoids this problem in the prior art. The present invention satisfies this need.